A solider called to rest
by Galacticmoonwolf
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya is a captain of the Gotei 13 however he was a known workaholic. What happens when he pushes himself too far? Set after the defeat of Aizen. Rated T to be safe. A two shot. Unless anyone wants more chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys, here I am trying something new for me as I haven't tried writing something to do with anime. Now I personally love bleach, it is my favourite anime and I have seen all the episodes however I shall admit I haven't read the manga (shame on me). I shall part on the usual disclaimer, I do not own bleach the anime/manga. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he sat himself down, looking at the stacks of paperwork. Sure they were normal to him, his own paperwork to fill being captain however he also did his lieutenant who never did her work. He also took over Hinomori's work due to her still needing to recover from the fight. Something that Toshiro was not happy about, since he was the cause of her injury. Knowing his lieutenant she was most likely drinking or sleeping, two things the captain did not do. Okay the sleeping thing was important however he was a known workaholic throughout his squad. He would not rest until the work was completed, so that was no surprise to anyone to find out their captain was again, turning down a party invite from his lieutenant to celebrate their recent victory against Aizen to do work.

However that did not stop Matsumoto from growing worried over her captain. With a small sigh she looked at her settings, her division along with the third, fourth and eighth squad. Including leaders and lieutenants. Rangiku could not help but feel more concern by this sight, if these captains have time to have some fun surely her captain did so to, and not to mention the fact that when she last saw him he was in a state as if he had been fighting hollows for a week straight without rest, which wasn't the case but might as well be. Concern over powered her need for alcohol this time and she approached the only other two people not drinking.

"Captain Unohana, I know this isn't the time or place but..." She trailed off, could she really tell another with the way her captain was? Surely he could be okay, well she wanted that to be the case. Even despite her hesitation the other captain nodded as she waited for the other. "It's to do with the captain." Rangiku finished off.

"I see. I presume that's why he isn't here? Knowing him he's doing work." The whole of the Gotei 13 knew he was big in his work, especially that he took over the work from the fourth division with concerned Retsu from the very first day he decided to do this.

"Yes but he's doing it without breaks. I offered to do some work for him but he declines every time. I can see he's not even sleeping now. Please captain Unohana, help the captain." Matsumoto bowed down to the other as she asked of this. She knew her squad were busy with healing injured people even now, hence why only her and her lieutenant could be at the party. Usually Matsumoto wouldn't go to them as she knew how her captain hated to be put under care, however she cared for the boy. Even if he would not admit it, he was still a child and Rangiku cared for him like a mother. Okay a mother that got a little too close to him but the feelings were still there.

"For you to ask right out I can tell the situation is far beyond control. May I ask why you haven't asked sooner? Or do you doubt my abilities?" There was a shift in her smile, from caring to her signature 'choose your words correctly or I'll deliberately mess up treatment' smile.

"You know how my captain is as well as I do. He does not like being put under care and I want to keep to that as his lieutenant. It's gone too far now though to convince myself of that reason." She sighed. Maybe if she did a little more to help her captain maybe things wouldn't have gotten this bad, maybe if she did her paperwork Toshiro wouldn't have to do much more work. Maybe she should have forced him to open up with his emotions, which would be near impossible as he always locked them away if he could help it.

"I see, I shall head to his quarters. You can stay here with my lieutenant. You need to relax too and I will not take no for an answer." She smiled as she began to walk off. Of course being the obedient lieutenant Matsumoto was she followed behind. She couldn't rest, not until her captain did. "You choose to follow? I cannot be suprised, he is your captain after all." The captain smiled softly, knowing full well Rangiku wouldn't straight up let herself relax when her captain was going through worse.

They continued walking, which had turned into a burst of shumpoe's to make the journey quicker and also it was more convenient. When they had arrived at the place Matsumoto slid the door open and saw her captain in the same place, holding his brush looking down at papers. Not doing them but looking at them.

For Toshiro the words were swimming around on the page and he just couldn't focus. Even if that was certainly not something he liked very much. He didn't notice the two enter as he felt a small tug in his inner world and a familiar sense of safety within the cold.

 _"Master, you have done enough, rest. Your health is important as well as your work."_ Hyorinmaru had spoken out. He hated seeing his master like this. As well as Toshiro is strong, he is still just a boy. His zanpakto knew this and cared for him when he tended to push himself.

"I'm fine Hyorinmaru." The boy muttered under his breath, sighing again as he looked at the paper, massaging his temple due to a headache forming. He certainly was not fine.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana cleared her throat a little as she walked into the place. Her eyes set on her soon to be patient. His eyes from his usual bright teal were dulled, his posture sluggish and dark bags formed under his eyes. Retsu could see just how bad he was pushing himself and she knew it wouldn't be easy to pry him away from his work.

The captain looked up and saw both his lieutenant and Unohana standing lose by. With a small sigh he put his brush down as he looked at the two, mainly the other captain. "What is it you need Unohana?" He questioned, keeping his formalities straight. As he spoke he had to hold back a yawn.

"I'm only here to make sure you're feeling okay." Her voice was soft as she saw the attempt. She knew how bad it must be for him, to take on three loads of work plus also dealing with a loved one in care.

"I'm fine." There was a hint of annoyance in his tone. He didn't understand why people couldn't just leave him be to do work. His pile was already as big as it was so wasting time wasn't an option for him. Even if he was constantly fighting off sleep every passing day.

"Then you wouldn't mind walking to me then? If you can without help, I'll leave you be to work." Her strategy of this was if she had to help him in any way he wouldn't get hurt and if he did manage then he wasn't as worse off as he could be, meaning she would have time to help him.

The younger captain sighed in annoyance as he stood himself up. Despite his warnings from his Zanpakto he just wanted to work in peace. So he began to walk, as he did so his vision became blurry and his head started spinning. He couldn't let this get to him, he was a captain. As such he shouldn't show any weaknesses. However that mind set didn't work as he couldn't take it any longer. He was half way on getting to her with his slow pace and blacked out. He had fallen down and before he could hit the floor Retsu easily got to him and caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo back with some more Toshiro angst. Honestly I love this fic and didn't expect people to like it too so thank you for reading this. Of course this chapter is a little short I apologise but hey, I'm writing this at four in the morning so you can't blame me there. No yelling why I'm up at this time okay? As per usual disclaimer, I do not own Bleach. See you next chapter my awesome peeps ^_^**

* * *

Toshiro groaned as he felt something in the darkness he was in, something soft underneath him and a warmth that encased him. Usually he despised he warmth or anything to do with heat as it gave him bad migraines but he could tolerate this. It felt comforting and safe, he didn't want to wake from this as to him it felt too good. No responsibilities and no worries, just warmth and saftey. However he soon heard a voice, it was muffled and he wanted to know what the voice was saying so he went closer, until finally he slowly opened his eyes.

The small captain had to take time to adjust to his new settings and to collect his thoughts together. When he finally did so he bolted upright and began to slide off the bed, as he couldn't stay. As much as he wanted to stay in the warmth, his pride wouldn't let him. He had to lead a division and he had a ton of paper work to do, for him to just stay that would be like giving up to an enemy and he loathed the thought of being seen as weak. Too weak to handle a little work and to be seen as just a little kid that isn't fit for duty. However just as he was sliding off he was caught by Restsu who easily pushed him back down to a laying position on the bed, this was due to the fact he still needed to recover his strength.

"You need to rest still Hitsugaya or am I going to need to place a binding charm on you to make you rest?" She spoke that a little too happily making the boy shake his head. While yes he wanted to work, he didn't want to be binded when he couldn't even stop himself being pushed down.

"No, I'll do as you say Unohana. How long have I been out?" He asked as he wanted to know how badly things were going to be when he got back. He couldn't think Matsumoto would do good leading on her own. Sure she was strong and dependable when they fought but on paper work standards, she was as reliable as a rouge Gillian.

"Three days now." The news didn't sit well with the boy and it only made him stress all the more. While he didn't let it show on his face it festered in his inner world.

 _"Master there is a snow storm clouding your inner world. You mustn't stress while you are in a form like this."_ Hyorinmaru spoke with concern for his master. This made Toshiro take a deep breath as he calmed slightly, visibly relaxing into the bed.

"The head captain also ordered me to tell you for when you wake that you are forbidden to do any sort of work for three weeks." Now that didn't help Toshiro relax. Three weeks without working? Just send him to Hueco Mundo now.

"I cannot do that. If I did then nothing will be done." Toshiro was being honest with his feelings on this. He didn't care if this was going against the head captains wishes, he had to do some degree of work.

"He's being generous you know. One week for a day you're out. Besides the paperwork will be done. Your lieutenant is doing her share and yours and Hinamori's work is being divided between me and Ukitake." She informed as to relive some stres.

However this did the opposite, making him panic more for how he was viewed. To Toshiro he feared to be seen as a child, he had worked hard for the title captain and to be stripped from his work was like stripping him of his status. As to him, it was as if the head captain was telling him he wasn't fit for duty to handle being a captain.

"I do not need time off I'm perfectly fine doing my work load." Toshiro hissed, feeling his anger towards the situation. Usually he bottled up his anger but he was too tired himself to do it, even with sleeping for three days straight he was tired. He was mainly like this due to feeling he was being called out for passing out, as this had happened before once. Only no one was there to help him, unlike now.

"In all respects Hitsugaya but if me and Matsumto didn't step in you would have worked yourself to death and I'm sure you don't want to have your soul destroyed by over working rather than in a battle." Unohana kept her calmness despite the anger of the other. She understood it, after all someone like Toshiro who held a lot of pride would fall in a situation like this.

"I guess..." He sighed as he looked to the ceiling. He didn't know what he could possibly do, he wasn't allowed to work or do captain duties. He hated the idea of a break, even if he was a child he didn't have many memories of just relaxing and having fun. One thing about him, he didn't do fun or childish things. He would remain mature if he could help it.

That suprised many though, usually subordinates though as when they see Toshiro they first pick up how young he is. What the new recruits learn quickly in Toshiro's division is to never underestimate your opponents as Toshiro would give his new recruits a battle to give that lesson. Mostly now to see their reactions. However every time he did it, he always got called out for looking like a kid which annoyed him and made him to never go easy on the new recruits. The aftermath of that is that his subordinates really did learn two things, never underestimate your oppenent and never call their captain a child. However Toshiro did once or twice hear some subordinates call him that behind his back but he couldn't care, he was used to that by now.


End file.
